Love Of The Loveless
by Peter the Muggle
Summary: Post Season 4 Finale. After Korra watches Chief Lin Bei Fong act a little strange, she and the gang try to figure out what's making her behave this way. Is the Chief of Police having a secret romance under everyone's noses? Lin/?, Korrasami, Bopal with a bunch of other ships mentioned. A little bit of crack but just to taste.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! I haven't written any fanfiction for a while but I just finished the Legend of Korra and it just really inspired me.**

**This takes place about half a year after the finale. And it will be a two-parter. Maybe :D**

* * *

><p>As the Avatar, Korra knew that she had a reputation to uphold.<p>

Sure, she didn't exactly have anything left to prove; she had saved the world four times, brought back an entire culture from extinction and of course, bagged herself a smart, beautiful and wealthy girlfriend.

If there was one thing Tenzin kept stressing though, it was being _observant_. She'd protested that she _was_ observant, just not all the time and just not regarding all things.

Like that time Asami asked her about a particularly gaudy looking prototype sports-mobile. While the older girl gushed about it, Korra had plainly said that it looked boring.

Turned out, Asami had been building it as a project for nearly a year.

She kissed _so_ much of Asami's butt for a month to make up for that.

Tonight, in an effort to improve her observation skills, she had decided to join Lin Bei Fong and the entire Metal-bending Police Force for drinks. It was supposed to be an annual thing, but general consensus was that you don't live through a gigantic robot attack and take that for granted.

She'd have taken Asami but her girlfriend was taking time to arrange for her recently deceased father's funeral. The only other person she knew were of age for drinking were Opal and Bolin.

And so, here they were with a bunch of rowdy policemen getting tipsier by the moment, accompanied by their chief who, for some unknown reason, seemed determined to drink the place down.

Korra ventured a cough as she watched Lin drain an entire tankard of cactus juice in a few seconds.

"Spit it out kid, you're shit at the tactful thing." the metal-bender said, slamming her drink down on the counter. Her normally sharp gaze was drowned in alcohol. The neat, military-grade hair style looked to be hurriedly fixed.

"Uh…so, how's…._everything_?" asked Korra, wracking her brain for anything that might have been pissing Lin off recently.

Work? No, she hadn't lashed out once at her subordinates.

Family? Opal was sitting across from them, and seemed to have no idea what drove her aunt to drink.

Korra found herself calling her past incarnations for help when Lin actually answered.

"Not too bad I guess."

"This is '_not too bad_' level?" whispered Bolin, taking a sip of his own drink.

"I can hear you, knucklehead." snarled the fearsome police chief, taking another slug from a tankard newly refilled. "I'm _enjoying_ myself. Can't you see that?"

Opal got up from her stool and put a placating hand on Lin's armor-clad back. "Auntie Lin, are you sure you're alright?"

Lin's face softened for a moment. "It's…_fine_. Not a thing."

"Sorry Chief, but I've never seen you drink like this before," said Korra, ever so gently moving the cactus away from the now clearly inebriated Chief Of Police.

The older woman pinched the bridge of her nose. "What the _hell_ am I doing…"

"Listen, if you don't wanna talk about it right now, that's fine. But I think we need to get you home."

* * *

><p>Walking Lin back home was just about as difficult as they expected. Apparently, the woman still took her job while drunk off her gourd as seriously as when she was sober. They watched in horror as she nearly sent a man into a sinkhole for littering.<p>

She kept mumbling as well. "_Wrong_….all _wrong…"_

"Okay, anyone else thought that was just a little bit weird?" said Korra, walking with Bolin and Opal after finally disposing of their elder companion at her home. "Lin Bei Fong doesn't just go and…."

"Oh! Lin _Beer_ Fong!" Bolin suddenly yelled before shrinking from Opal's angry glare. "…._issss_ what we should tell those other cops _never_ to call her."

"I'm going to forgive you just because that's actually a really good idea." Opal said with a fond smile. However, this was quickly replaced by a look of worry.

"What do you think is wrong with her guys? I've never seen Aunt Lin like that. She's usually so…."

"…._uptight_?" said Korra, instantly regretting it at Opal's glare. "Sorry, sorry! It's just…"

"No, no…you're right. From what I've heard, every time they do this little get-together, she never drinks anything more than one glass."

Bolin let out a clicking sound with his tongue. "Maybe it's about a guy."

His female companions looked at him like he had fallen sick in the head.

"Or a _girl_! No judgement here." He said with a wink to Korra.

"Nope, not possible." Korra said, shaking her head and crossing her arms. "_The_ Lin Bei Fong? Drinking over a guy? "

"Or _girl_…" Bolin said again.

"Or girl," relented Korra. "She's just…I dunno, she doesn't seem the type."

"To like girls? Are you _kidding_ me, Miss Biceps of The Month?" laughed Opal, bringing up an honor Korra had received in a local publication celebrating alternative relationships. "We never thought _you_ were the type either, until just a couple of months ago."

Korra's face shimmered pink in response. "That's different! I like _both_ guys and girls! Lin…well, if it weren't for her thing with _Tenzin_ way back…."

Tenzin's little lecture on observation crept uncomfortably back into her head.

All three fell into grave-like silence over the implication.

"No way." Bolin muttered.

"Auntie Lin? Not possible."

More silence as they all fidgeted in the moonlight.

"She kept muttering 'wrong, all wrong' the whole time we were with her," whispered Bolin.

Korra took a deep breath. "I'm talking to Tenzin first thing in the morning."

* * *

><p>Breakfast with the Air Nomads was usually a peaceful event and Tenzin had grown quite fond of it. Seeing his culture prosper once again was something he was eternally thankful to Korra and her friends for, and he couldn't be prouder of them. So when she had suddenly visited that morning, he was more than happy to have her at the table.<p>

"So uhm…Tenzin…." asked Korra, nervously stirring her egg and rice. "You see Lin lately?"

The air nomad smiled lightly. "No, but I really should make time to catch-up with her. Is she alright?"

"Uh…yeah…y'know alright-_ish_, I think…"

"Is something wrong? What happened last night?" asked Tenzin, signs of worry evident in his voice.

Korra frowned. Either Tenzin was a very good actor…

…or he had nothing to do with Lin's behavior last night.

Still…it didn't hurt to ask.

"Are you cheating on your wife?"

"You know, just because you're not studying air-bending under me anymore doesn't mean I can't make you do a thousand reverse flips." said Tenzin serenely, although the throbbing vein on his forehead made his true feelings clear. "And what on _earth_ does that have to do with Lin Bei Fong?!

"_SorrysorryImsorry_! I'm just...you should've _seen_ her last night Tenzin! She was drinking like there was no tomorrow! And I remember you and her had a thing back then…"

"I can assure you that while Lin and I did have feelings for each other, we most certainly are not any more than good friends today. That…doesn't _sound_ like her," said the master airbender, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "The only time I've ever seen Lin drink as you have said was because of that incident with her sister when they were young."

"What do you think could be wrong with her?"

"Have you tried asking her?" said Tenzin lightly before deflating at Korra's flat look. "_Right_…like squeezing water from a rock. Well, who knows, maybe it was just a one-time thing. She'll be alright when you see her again."

Korra glumly took a bite of her egg rice. "I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>"Hey Korra!"<p>

Korra smiled as she gave Asami a light peck on the cheek. The green eyed heiress smiled happily, removing her shoes and setting them down by the doorway of the house she was currently sharing with her girlfriend.

"How's things back home?" said Korra, preparing tea in the kitchen.

"Alright I guess."

"Just alright?"

"It was a small ceremony." Asami said, flopping down on one of the couches. "My dad...still has a _pretty_ bad reputation among most people."

Korra sat down beside her, handing her a cup of tea. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It's gonna take some work, but I'm going to do everything in my power to let people know that he died a hero," said Asami with a sad smile, taking a small sip from her cup.

The younger girl stroked Asami's cheek. "I'll help. Whatever you need."

"Thanks babe," the pale-skinned heiress said, reciprocating with a hand on Korra's wrist.

Asami chuckled as she watched the savior of Republic City blush and giggle like a school girl. "I _like_ it when you call me babe."

After draining their respective cups, Asami moved to the kitchen to wash the china while Korra followed.

"So, what've you been up to while I was gone?"

"Not much. Went drinking with Bolin, Opal and some cops."

"That's nice."

"…"

"Okay, spill," said Asami, washing the soap suds from her hands. "What happened?"

"Um…yeah, how do I put this…"

A few seconds of silence ensued before Korra spoke again.

"How do you tell if someone like girls? Or boys? Or _both_?"

Asami looked on dumbfounded. "Er…I just…I guess I observe signals? It's a little corny but, yeah. There really isn't a standardized way, per se."

"What about _us_? How'd you know that I liked _liked _you?"

"Well, I guess we were friends for such a long time that after a while, I could tell which feelings weren't exactly _just friendly_ anymore," said the heiress with a shrug. "I mean, if you didn't ask me on that vacation a couple of months ago, _I_ would've asked you to go somewhere and take it from there. Good thing we were on the same page."

Korra leaned on a nearby counter, clearly lost in thought.

"What's this about, sweetie?" asked Asami, drying her hands.

"Nothing, just some stupid crap with Chief Bei Fong."

"What do you mean? You think the Chief's bi?"

"I dunno. I mean, she's obviously had a thing with Tenzin, but these days…I mean, can you even _imagine _her with anyone?"

"….nope, not really processing right now."

"Right?! You should've _seen_ her! She was practically booze-bending when we went drinking that night."

"That's _weird_."

"And _that's_ an understatement."

The bell to the house rang interrupting their discussion. Korra made her way to the front door and opened it to see Bolin.

"Hey bud, what brings you here?" asked Korra. "Mako still not back from his mission?"

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly "Yeah, I was wondering if you've got any left-overs? My sweetie-pie's with Pabu at the vet because he's got a cold or something and I just found out that lava-bending isn't exactly the best thing to _cook_ with."

"Make yourself at home. Mako's _still_ not home?" asked Asami, making her way to the living room with a dish of pastries. "He's been gone a while."

"I know," replied Korra as all three of them sat on one of the bigger couches in the room. "He's really buried himself in his work lately. I'm getting a little worried."

Anxiety appeared on Asami's face. "Is he…you know, alright?"

Bolin shrugged. "I don't really get to see him much. He's pretty busy with his police-work and guarding Wu at the same time."

"He's _still_ doing police work? Even with the bodyguard gig? That idiot's working himself too hard again," murmured Korra, before letting out a sigh. She was silent for a moment.

"Do you think he…_hates_ us?"

The earthbender looked confused. "Hate us? Why would he _hate_ us?"

"She means me and Korra, Bolin. Us, _together_," replied Asami, sounding uncertain. "And yeah, _why_ would he? He doesn't, _does he_?"

Bolin felt his heart sink as he watched a black cloud make its way over the two young women's heads.

"Whoa, whoa! He doesn't hate you two being together!" said Bolin through a mouthful of pastry. He swallowed mightily before continuing. "And if he does, then what right does he have to stand in the way of a _beautiful_ lesbian relationship?"

Both girls rolled their eyes.

"Bisexual, Bolin," corrected Asami patiently. "And no, Mako….he's just not that kind of guy."

"I know, I know", sighed Korra, taking a sullen bite of pastry. "I just….I don't want him to feel that he's, you know, being kicked to the curb."

Bolin stretched his arms over his head and looked at the ceiling.

"He's okay guys. Really," said Bolin with a reassuring smile. "He couldn't be happier for you two. I think he just likes the work."

Asami raised an eyebrow. "It's a _four hour_ drive from the Republic City Police station to the Earth Kingdom embassy though."

"He gets up early for the bodyguard work and spends almost all night in the Police Station," said Bolin. "Man, can you imagine having Wu in the morning and Bei Fong in the evening? Must be a _nightmare_!"

They all let out a hearty laugh before realizing the implication of the statement.

More silence ensued as the CEO of Sato industries and two of the most powerful benders in the world struggled to wrap their minds around the statement.

Asami offered her input first. "No way."

"No _freaking_ way," Bolin seconded. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"With either of _those_ two?! There's _everything_ wrong with that!" seethed Korra. "I mean…gah, it hurts to _think _about! Wu, even if he's grown up a bit, is still an annoying little git."

"Still...remember when he was kidnapped?" asked Asami, her hand on her chin. "Mako was _really_ worked up. The last time he was that angry, _Korra_ was the one getting kidnapped."

Korra simmered at the implication. "Ugh, that royal pain in the ass is _not_ good enough for Mako."

"I dunno, he was _preeeeetty_ cool during the evacuation effort from what I hear", said Bolin, currently munching on his third confection. "I mean I wouldn't mind having a trained army of badger moles!"

The Avatar glared at her earthbender friend in disbelief. "You'd _pimp_ your own brother out for badger-moles?!"

"_Trained_ badger-moles!"

"Can we get back on topic please?" asked Asami, still deep in thought. "It doesn't make sense for it to be Wu. They barely knew each other and for most of the time that they did, Mako couldn't stand him."

Korra mimicked Bolin's earlier action and put her arms around her head. "And even if Mako _did_ like him, I don't think I've ever seen Mako show any interest in guys."

Bolin cleared his throat and tugged at his collar. "Well, there _was_ that one time…."

Korra and Asami suddenly sat up straight, now completely focused on their guest.

"Really?"

"When?

"_Who_?"

The earthbender pursed his lips, recounting the details. "You remember _Tahno_, right Korra?"

The blue-eyed girl's jaw dropped. "_Him_?! Are you _kidding_ me? I never noticed _anything_ like that!"

"Yeah, it wasn't really a big thing but back before you joined the pro-bending leagues, Mako and Tahno had this weird rivalry-_bromance _thing. Drove the girls _wild_."

Asami crossed her arms, looking a little disappointed. "That's….not _much_ to go on."

"Oh, and they sorta kissed that one time."

The green eyed girl blushed mightily while Korra dropped her pastry on the floor.

Bolin gave an awkward grin. "They got really drunk that one time and decided to spar without using their bending. Mako tripped and…well, the whole gym was there to see it."

"I joined pro-bending too late," muttered Korra. "…..got any pictures?"

A glare from her girlfriend quickly silenced the Avatar.

Asami coughed lightly, a blush staining her cheeks. "_Eherm_…still, that doesn't _mean_ anything. And from the way that guy was flirting with the bridesmaids at Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, I'm thinking he prefers girls."

"So, not Wu or Tahno," said Korra, sounding distinctly relieved.

"Which leaves….Lin _Beer_ Fong!" yelled Bolin triumphantly. "Sorry, I've been holding that one in all day."

"…it doesn't make _sense_," said Korra, putting her hands on her temples, as she lay her head on Asami's lap. "I mean, I trust Chief Bei Fong with my _life_, but she's so…_so_…"

"Uptight?" finished Asami, massaging Korra's scalp with her fingers.

"That's what I said!"

They sat in silence for a while when something clicked in Asami's head.

"Sweetie, when did you say you went out with the cops?"

"Um, couple of days ago?"

"Bolin, when was Mako supposed to be back from his mission?"

"….couple of days….ago…."

Asami suddenly stood up, causing Korra to whine as her pillow was removed.

"He's still working for the cops, despite being the official bodyguard for Earth Kingdom Monarchy and despite the police station being a four-hour drive away!"

"Maybe he's sentimental?" Bolin offered. It was frankly a little disturbing thinking about his brother and the chief being…._involved._

Korra sat up again, resting her chin on her knees. "I don't think so. Mako hasn't worn that scarf of his for a while now….meaning he's a lot more practical minded these days. He's not taking the job for sentimentality."

"Or _money_. He earns almost four times as much body-guarding nobles as he does being a cop," said Asami while pacing around the living room.

Bolin looked a little disturbed.

"….when he comes home, he has this thing about him where he's really _happy_ and really _angry_ at the same time."

More silence ensued as all three mulled their thoughts.

"You think?" asked Korra.

"It certainly seems…._plausible_," said Asami, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "The timing adds up."

"Huh," Bolin said, taking a thoughtful bite of the last pastry. "Y'know, I always thought she might've had a little thing for _me_ way back when. I mean, she did zip up my pants."

Korra groaned and Asami shook her head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN Part 2: So yeah, I watched history being made as a kids network actually showed a canon bisexual romance between the lead character and a very prominent supporting character. It gave this cynic a tiny sliver of hope for this world. Whereas some shows are content with subtext remaining subtext, or just shameless queer-baiting that never goes into anything (coughMerlincough), LoK's creators were gutsy enough to go 'Yep, our lead character was bisexual all along.' No dancing around, just a definitive 'yeah, deal with it.' **_

_**Here's hoping the writers behind **__**Sherlock**__** can gather the balls to match this :3**_

_**Just in case you were wondering, yep, those were deliberate references to all the ships this animated universe seems to birth :D Read and review!**_

_**Next chapter: The team investigates! Is Lin Bei Fong secretly a cougar?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So here's part 2! This might end up being a 3 parter with an epilogue if all goes according to plan.**_

* * *

><p>It was late into the night at the Sato apartment and Korra was making herself a drink. Though in Asami's opinion, it looked more like a liquefied meal, something called a 'protein shake' apparently.<p>

"You want one?" Korra asked her with a wide grin, holding up a rather viscous looking concoction, looking to be made up of several ingredients that were never intended to be made into drink.

Asami shook her head no. She internally praised her decision as she watched 3 whole peppers make its way into the blend.

"We should get some sleep soon," said the engineer, having changed into silk pajamas a while ago. She stretched languidly on the couch. "I need to be up tomorrow for a meeting with Varrick."

"Mm?" said Korra through a mouthful of shake. "What for?"

"Dunno. He said it was a surprise," Asami made air-quotes, "'Revolutionary', apparently."

"I _swear_, if it's another one of those _things_….", Korra blushed, hiding in vain behind a gulp of her liquid concoction.

Asami giggled at her partner's reaction. Despite being one of the bravest and strongest people she knew, Korra could be hilariously inept when it came to discussions regarding relationships and intimacy.

She decided to test the waters. "I _am_ keeping an eye on that project though. Seems like something two consenting adults could have _fun_ with."

That little comment resulted in a coughing fit and a very red-faced Avatar.

"_S-sami_!"

"_Kidding_!" said Asami amidst giggles. "We're taking things slow, remember? But…nothing wrong with a little teasing, right?"

The wink that followed almost undid Korra who let out a most undignified gurgle. She finished the rest of her shake and made her way to the sofa.

"Ehem…so, any thoughts on LinKo?"

Asami raised an eyebrow as Korra sat down beside her. "And who came up with this cute little pet-name?"

"It was a collaborative effort between Bolin and yours truly."

The green-eyed heiress nodded appreciatively. "I guess it has a nice ring to it. And I'm also guessing you're _for_ this theoretical relationship?"

Korra shrugged. "Bei Fong's a good person. She's brave, got a good head on her shoulders, has a pretty good career…."

"You sound like Mako's mother," said Asami with a very unlady-like snort.

"Well, so _what_?" said Korra, crossing her muscular arms. "He's our friend. I have a right to be concerned about who he dates."

Asami watched as her girlfriend continued to simmer.

"Something on your mind?"

The dark skinned girl let out a heavy sigh. "I just…don't tell anyone, but…I feel _sorry_ for Mako."

Asami was silent, lightly picking on the hem of her shirt.

"I mean, _please_ don't get me wrong Sami, this is the happiest I've been in a long time…but…"

"You want Mako to have that too," finished the older of the two, putting a hand of top of Korra's. "I know. I want him to be happy too."

"But he's _not_. You heard Bolin – he's barely at home, likely working himself to death. I just…I wish…he had what we have."

More silence ensued as the two young women were lost in their thoughts.

Asami decided to speak first. "…do you ever feel _guilty _about this?"

"Huh? No, _spirits_ no! I love you!"

The heiress smiled at her girlfriend. "I love you too, sweetie. Let me rephrase….I mean, do you ever feel like we _abandoned_ him?"

A sigh from Korra was her response. "Sometimes. I remember a couple of months ago when he joined us, or Bolin and Opal out to dinner, and he'd just….he'd look so lost, so _lonely_. I mean, it's been six months, Sami! He doesn't have anyone but _Prince Wu_ for company!"

Korra felt an involuntary shudder come over her as she remembered their WuKo theory (she and Bolin were admittedly not very creative with the names).

"Maybe we should just let him take his time with this, Korra," Asami said in a soft voice. "It's not written anywhere that everyone should be paired up after the end of a catastrophic event."

"I know. You're right. I just thought that….we were Team Avatar, y'know? We saved the world so many times and changed things, and….and, dammit, we deserve to be _happy_! _All_ of us!"

Asami put a gentle hand on Korra's neck, massaging it lightly.

"Have I told you this is one of the _many_ things I love about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"How you want everyone to be happy. It's so cute."

Asami bit her thumb to keep from laughing as her girlfriend puffed up indignantly. "Cute? You think so?"

"Always."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Korra was meeting Bolin for breakfast. A new place had opened up and, to her earth bender friend's delight, had exclusive reserved seats for the Avatar and her companions.<p>

"Korra, over here!" called Bolin from one of the booths, waving his fork in the air. "You should try the strawberry pancakes here. They're _awesome_."

"I think I will," said Korra with a nod and a smile towards a waiter who scurried off for her order. "So, any plans today?"

Bolin looked up at her, taking a break from polishing his plate. "Hmm? Don't you have plans with Asami?"

The waiter suddenly reappeared and delivered a stack of pancakes in front of Korra who smiled gratefully and began to dig in. "She's at work – oh, thank you— won't be back 'til tonight."

"Hmm, guess that makes her the man?" asked Bolin, his arms folded in contemplation. "In your relationship, I mean."

Korra just looked confused.

Bolin decided to elaborate. "I mean, I always assumed it was you, with the muscles and the bending and all…."

His female companion let out a quiet chuckle.

"No one's the 'man' Bolin. We're _both_ women."

"Yeah, but _she_ wears the pants."

"_Hey_!"

"Don't deny it. She's got you wrapped around her finger."

"Y-you're the same with Opal!"

Bolin smiled wistfully, his hand under his chin. "I know. It's so _great_."

"I _do_ have work you know."

"Wow, really? You got a job?"

"My job is being the Avatar! It's an _important_ job!"

"Psshh, that's not a _job_. A job is when you go to work for money."

Korra was about to make another comment when a familiar tall figure walked in, wearing a dark brown tunic. He was wearing a hat that obscured his features but it wasn't enough to get past the two people who had known him longest.

"Is that…" Korra whispered, quickly turning to Bolin

"…_Mako_? I didn't know he was back!" he whispered in return. "He never told me he was home! Oh no…we're drifting apart! I've been so busy with Opal lately and he resents me!"

"Bolin, quiet! He'll hear you!"

The two continued to observe as the figure who looked a lot like Mako sat like a statue and ordered a glass of water. He took a small sip and looked at his watch.

"He's waiting for someone," said Korra, hiding her face with the menu. "He doesn't want to be seen with them."

"Why here if he doesn't want to be seen?" asked Bolin. "Why a new place with tons of people?"

"It's the _perfect_ place. It's new so there'll be a crowd. They'll be focused on the food and the decorations. No one's gonna remember some weirdo in a hat."

Bolin's counter-argument got stuck in his throat as someone entered the restaurant. His eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"It's Bei Fong! Holy _shit_!" Bolin rasped out, hunching even further in his seat. "It's _her_! She's a…"

"…a _cougar-wolf_!" murmured Korra, eyes bright with conviction.

The earthbender gave her a weird look. "What?"

Korra's cheeks shone pink. "It's...um...what they call older women who go for younger men. They're _vicious_ predators."

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Bolin said in a hushed voice, his face full of realization. "I've seen this one mover where this cougar-wolf tore a full grown air-bison apart!" He turned pale. "She's gonna tear Mako apart!"

Korra's ears turned red. "Uhm...in a manner of speaking. _Man_, will you look at her!"

"What? What's she _doing_?"

"No, nothing, I just remembered all the crap she gave Tenzin for dumping her for someone younger!" said Korra, flushed with vindication.

They continued to watch in silent fascination as Lin sipped her coffee and Mako took a few clinical bites from his scrambled eggs. The two talked in somewhat hushed tones, betraying no emotion whatsoever. There was the occasional raised eyebrow from Lin and smirk from Mako, but other than that...

"...they don't seem very...affectionate," observed Bolin. "They're just...talking.

Korra squinted, trying to read lips. "I can't tell what they're saying. Who knows, maybe this is as affectionate as Lin gets in public."

"Hmm, maybe you're HIDE!"

There was a light scramble as the two spies put their respective menus in front of their faces. Both Mako and Lin stood up and made their way out of the restaurant.

Bolin breathed a sigh of relief. "That was...weird."

"You didn't pick up any couple-y vibes from them?"

"Not really," said Bolin, scratching his head. "I mean, Bei Fong _is_ his superior officer, so he would still have to report to her right? Maybe he just wanted to get it over with once he got home."

* * *

><p>As they took a stroll in the newly constructed park in the Avatar's honor, Bolin noticed said Avatar deep in thought. The thing with Korra was that despite her power, she could be very easy to read when she was stressed.<p>

"What's bugging ya?"

Korra glanced briefly at Bolin. "Hm? Nothing. It's...nothing."

"_Okaaaay_."

"It really is. Nothing."

Bolin shrugged. "Whenever you're ready."

Korra sighed, rubbing one arm in embarassment. "Mako...ever tell you how he found out about us? Me and Asami?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah...he...uh...well, it was _his _fault, he really should've knocked..."

The Avatar blushed at the memory of Mako walking in on a very passionate make-out session between her and Asami. It was right after their Spirit World vacation and both of them were craving some privacy.

She remembered him looking very surprised. After that, actual, genuine happiness combined with a sign of resignation in his eyes.

Korra remembered feeling extreme embarrassment then feeling like the worst friend one could have.

She and Asami had been stressing out how to tell him about their new relationship that they had told basically everyone _but_ him. This and unlucky circumstances worked together in making sure that Mako found out in the worst possible way.

"_Congratulations_," he had said, all smiles and reassurances.

That was a week before his month long mission in the Earth Kingdom.

Then came the two month negotiations in what used to be Ba Sing Se. Then another month on Kiyoshi island.

"Does he ever tell you...does he think..." said Korra, feeling a leaden weight in her belly. "Did he think that he was...that he was _just_...I dunno...that I was just _messing_ with him?"

"What are you talking about?"

Korra stopped walking and leaned against a brick wall, observing the many residents of the city enjoying the calm of the park.

"I really _did_ love him you know. Asami...she loved him too."

Bolin put a reassuring hand on the gloomy girl's shoulder. "He knows that. Of _course_ he knows that."

"I just don't want him to think that he's..._used goods_."

Korra felt a pang of irritation as Bolin snickered.

"Sorry...go on."

Korra glowered, crossing her arms in barely restrained fury. "Did you know they were making fun of him in the hospital? And the police station?"

Bolin's smile faded, replaced by bafflement and anger in his eyes.

"'_Oh, look! It's the guy who turned both his girlfriends lesbian for each other!_' '_Hey, it's Mako, the guy who made the Avatar give up on men_!'" Korra imitated in a high pitched voice. She turned to Bolin, a vein throbbing on her temple and her muscular arms bunching up in fury. "First off, I'm the Avatar! I don't give up on _anyone_!"

Bolin gave a nod. "Damn _straight_."

"Kuvira tried to blow us all up with a giant damn laser gun and I didn't give up on _her_! Second, Mako's the only guy I've ever been with before Asami! Why would I give up on men after dating _one_ guy?"

There were a few minutes of stony silence as the two stewed in irritation.

Bolin sighed. "I can see your point, but I know my brother. He's as tough as they come."

"I know. He just...he doesn't need this."

* * *

><p>"Do you know if Chief Bei Fong is seeing anyone?"<p>

Kya gave Bolin a bewildered look. The two had barged into her guest room when they had learned that she was visiting Tenzin for the week. They found her tending to a bonsai tree and reading a book on advanced healing techniques.

"No...where, exactly, is this coming from?"

"She was acting kinda weird when we went drinking with her," supplied Bolin helpfully. "We're thinking it might be over a guy or a girl."

The older waterbender gave them a blank look. "You think Lin Bei Fong, the woman they called Full Metal Bitch when she was younger, is drinking away her sorrows, over a guy?"

Korra gave Kya an incredulous look. "Full Metal Bitch?"

"Oh yeah, that was her nickname from way back. Up until, you know, she started throwing boulders at anyone who said it."

Bolin and Korra exchanged nervous glances. "What about girls?"

Kya shrugged. "Dunno. I've never really paid attention to Lin's type. Although considering my brother, she likes 'em quiet on the outside and freaky on the inside."

The healer stifled a laugh as she watched Korra turn green.

"_Ugghh_….anything in that book about healing psychological scars?" she moaned. "Cause that little bit of trivia really did a number on my mental well-being."

"Sorry about that," said Kya with a small grin, still absorbed in the book. "It's just kind of strange I guess. I mean, whoever's got the stones to date Lin Bei Fong must either be a monk or a masochist."

Bolin frowned. "A masochist? What's that?"

Kya continued flipping through the book, eyebrows knitting in concentration. "It's when someone gives you crap and, for no _discernible_ reason, you keep putting up with it."

Korra coughed lightly into her hand, as she watched Tenzin's sister's silent struggle to not get agitated. She sighed as things clicked into place.

"So…Fang Wu's visiting?" she asked, suppressing a giggle as she watched the older waterbender turn crimson from a combination of agitation and embarrassment.

Kya recovered in a second and feigned nonchalance. "Hmm? Oh, I, uh, guess he is."

"Alright. Say hi to him for me okay?"

"Mmm."

* * *

><p>"Who's Fang Wu?" Bolin asked later as they continued to walk Republic City.<p>

Korra smiled slyly. "Oh, he's this brilliant healer in the Southern Watertribe. Some people say he's the best watertribe healer, period, second only to Katara. He's kind of a dick, though. Only takes patients that he finds interesting."

"Was he one of the healers who rehabilitated you? Doesn't get more interesting than the Avatar."

"Yeah." Korra said, pouting as she remembered Fang's frankly awful bedside manner and that horrible cane he carried around for his bad leg. "He and Kya both trained under Katara when they young. They fought for days about how to go about with my treatment before they finally came to an agreement."

"I take it they don't like each other?" asked Bolin.

Korra gave a short laugh. "No, they're _crazy_ about each other. They're just both too thick to figure it out."

Bolin blinked. "So, how'd you figure out he was coming to visit?"

"Because Kya's read that book cover to cover almost a dozen times already and memorized it cold. But she starts freaking out and forgetting things whenever he visits."

There was a beat of silence as Bolin remembered a new word he had learned a while ago.

"…masochist?"

"Oh, _definitely_."

"You think…._Mako's_ like that?"

Korra sighed heavily. They were getting nowhere fast. It was time to pull out the big guns.

"Come on, let's go see how King Wu's doing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay guys. I'm working as a medical resident and that does tend to get in the way of my recreational writing sometimes :-) **_

_**Comments and constructive criticism will be much appreciated. Oh, and I've absolutely NO IDEA what House, M.D. is. Nope, nada. **_

_**Next chapter: Korra and Bolin explore the concept of bromance while Asami makes a few discoveries of her own. **_


End file.
